That One Time
by The Violet Flames of Moonlight
Summary: Just putting this here for a little while to reserve the spot (Because of my foolish pride and slight OCD). I'll get to finishing it when I have the time for it. Contains spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening, plus my own twist. BasilioxFlavia oneshot. Will get "better" upon completion ;)


**A/N: Hey all, my first Fire Emblem fanfic! FlaviaxBasilio oneshot. Contains spoilers for a specific relationship convo quirk and chapter 17 of Fire Emblem: Awakening – read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

"_BASILIOOOOOOOO!_" Her scream echoed across the land, tears of anger, grief and pain stinging her eyes as she turned to glare at Walhart, cradling the West Khan to her chest, his blood soaking the leather parts of her armour. In response to her reaction, the Conqueror threw back his demonic cowl and laughed, as much at her appearance as at the man he'd just slain. Flavia continued glaring, growling and bearing her teeth, fighting the tears.

_What should I do? He told me to run, but… I can't just leave him! Not after everything he's done… _we've_ done… He deserves better than that, but…_

"You, woman!" Flinching slightly at his tone, she was torn from her thoughts, snapping at him.

"What do you want, _demon_?!" She spat at the word; how could she do anything less?

"Since your lover is one of two people who have _ever_ survived beyond a second blow of my blade, how would you like to join my army?"

_Lover? _A lover she may have wished him to be, but neither would ever admit it; the East and West Khans were too proud, tough as nails and always yelling curses at each other. _What lover curses you on his dying breath?_

"Never! I'd rather die than fight on your side!" Despite the truth of her words, they frightened her for the first time in her life. Or did they?

_I've never been afraid of death. I have even less reason to be now. So why…? _

"Very well, then. Leave my sight. Take that pathetic excuse for a man and give him a proper burial."

_This must be too good to be true… yes, it is. He won't be able to be buried on his own shores, on his own continent, even. It's an insult to his name! _

"_Pathetic_?! Not two minutes ago you were commending him!"

Walhart looked down at her, a disinterested expression on his face. "Begone from my sight, woman, before I smite you where you stand!"

Biting her lip and forcing the tears back again – she _refused_ to cry in front of this man, her enemy – she stood up, dragging Basilio's broken body up with her, leaning what she could of it on her back, pulling his arms around her shoulders.

_Just like that one time… _

Walhart turned and left, the remains of his army picking off the other survivors, and Flavia, too, turned and limped away, trying not to further damage her lover's corpse.

_What was the great oaf thinking?! And he weighs a tonne… Chrom, I'm bringing him back. I'm bringing them _both _back! Just hold on._

_It feels so long ago…_

It had been a hot summer's day, one of those annoying ones that leave everyone sticky and frustrated. Flavia was in the stables, mucking out her horse's stall and feeling even more irritable than usual. Suddenly, the horse reared, a spiny creature coiled at its feet, spitting in fury.

_That creature just showed up out of nowhere…_

The East Khan had been thrown backwards by the force, growling as she hit her head against the stall wall, slowly backing herself up against it and bringing her knees to her chest as the horse continued whinnying, pawing the air with powerful hooves. Attempting to make herself as small as possible to avoid the beasts fighting in the already tiny enclosure, she tucked her head to her chest, readying herself for when the horse would surely bring its weight down.

_Just like _he _did…_

"Get going, woman!"

She looked up, taking a few moments to process the sight before her. The tall man was standing in front of her, arms raised as he tried to soothe the beast, the remains of the unnerving creature in another corner.

"Don't just sit there quivering like a lamb, go!"

Flavia hadn't needed any further incentive. Shamelessly she'd run, not so much as sparing a glance behind her.

_And what a day it was…_

After her ordeal, she was even more filthy than she had been while mucking out the stalls. Immediately, she'd gone to the bathing room in the castle, hurling herself into the large expanse of heated water without even considering removing her earth-coloured clothes. After ducking her head and submerging herself multiple times, she had finally removed the excess grime from her person before she realised how dirty she'd made the water. Sighing greatly, she drained it and ran a new bath, peeling off her armour but leaving her undergarments on. Wading to the centre of the pool-like tub, she knelt and sighed for a different reason. Content, she allowed herself to be swayed by the heavily perfumed water, washing warmly over her.

_I never heard him come in. Boy was that a surprise! I never even gave him a second thought…_

Too peaceful in the water, she didn't notice Basilio's presence until he'd gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on her shoulder. Flavia didn't flinch, but she wasn't too happy with the intrusion.

"I suppose you feel as though I should be grateful? As though I wouldn't have been able to handle it without you?"

He was bare of his armour, in the bathhouse spa in only his boxers, and heaving a great, disappointed sigh.

"Is that any way to treat a childhood friend?"

Stifling a gasp, she slowly turned her head towards his, examining him from the corner of her eye. _I didn't even recognise him…_

"Basilio? Is it really you?"

Rumbling laughter in his deep, brown chest, he smirked, looking at her with his one good eye. "Aye."

"But… Gods, I hardly recognised you! Last I saw you, you were but a boy, wishing away the days until he became a man." Turning completely, she hugged him tightly around the abdomen, leaning her head against his supple chest. It was her turn to laugh, more at the strange awkwardness she felt than the ridiculousness of her statement and actions. _What am I feeling?_

"And you were but an incompetent lass, claiming to be superior to me. You _did_ succeed in becoming Khan first, though. So for that, you have my congratulations."

Neither was sure for how long they stood like that – for they had stood at some unknown point during that conversation – before chuckling nervously, sheepishly looking away to hide their blushes as they awkwardly disentangled themselves from each other's arms.

_I'm not sure if either of us could have predicted what happened next._

Basilio had shuffled to move out of Flavia's way as she made to leave the tub when she'd slipped on the tiles at the bottom of the bath, falling back into his arms as he caught her, also slipping on the floor so that she landed on top of him with a soft thud and a loud _sploosh_. Not only had they landed with each other in such an embarrassing way, but they'd landed mouth to mouth.

_I wonder who was more shocked? _

In spite of herself and her predicament, Flavia smiled, continuing her hellish errand of returning him to their army's leader.

_I doubt he could have been more frightened than I – I thought my chest would burst and my head roast!_

To her surprise, she was reluctant to get up, despite how hurriedly she'd made to do so, spouting apologies with no end. He'd just smiled good naturedly, eyes sparkling with something so pure that she would have been thrilled had she not been hastily excusing herself from the room, a large towel wrapped around her thin frame.

Once safely dressed and within her own bedroom, Flavia sighed, leaning her back against the door as she sat, staring at her over-large bed. After a while, she felt rather than heard the knock, followed by a mumbled "May I come in?"

Grumbling, she shifted her weight against the door, but made no move to get up. "What is it, oaf?"

"May I come in?" Basilio repeated patiently, his voice thick with an unnamed emotion.

Sighing, she got up and moved away from the door, sitting on her bed and swinging her legs. "I suppose so, if it's that important to you."

He opened the door and she peeked at him with one eye, quickly changing to both with her gasp. "O-oh… I was expecting something more… well, concealing."

The man standing in her doorway laughed, hands on his hips. "You've seen me in worse, surely? I seem to recall a time-"

"Shh! Less talk. I've been thinking a lot today." Finally ceasing the movement in her legs, she carefully pushed herself to her feet and strolled over to him, stretching up and pressing her lips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Startled, he stepped back, unintentionally dragging her with him. Realising she wasn't about to let go anytime soon even when she stopped kissing him, he moved into the room sitting on the bed and pulling her onto his lap, smirking.

"I'm sure you'll agree that today has been far greater than that _other_ bathing incident."

Flavia frowned, leaning back to stare at him as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you on about, fool?"

With a soft chuckle, he lay back, again pulling her on top of him. "Remember that time when we were travelling, though? My ear still smarts a bit, thank you very much."

"Oh, right… the soap dish… Sorry about that."

**A/N: A friend/beta reader for one of my other fanfics said I should try a new writing style/format i.e. this. So, tell me what you think! Should I keep it, or was my old style better? I look forward to hearing from you!**


End file.
